Chocobo
right|180px Chocobos (jap. チョコボ, Chokobo) sind neben den Mogrys das Maskottchen der Final Fantasy-Serie. Sie sind übergroße, meist flugunfähige Reitvögel, die seit Final Fantasy II in jedem Final Fantasy-Titel wiederkehren und ein Markenzeichen der Serie darstellen. Chocobos stellen klassischerweise ein schnelles Transportmittel zu Lande dar, das obendrein Zufallskämpfe verhindert. Sie kommen in vielen Farben vor: Normalerweise gelb, aber auch blau, schwarz, weiß, rot oder gold. Es gibt immer wieder Minispiele und Ereignisse, die mit diesen Vögeln zu tun haben, darunter Chocobo-Rennen, Farmen und Ställe. Ihre typischen Laute sind „Wark“ (ältere Titel) und „Kweh“ (modernere Titel). Chocobos zeichnen sich auch durch einen eigenen, strengen Geruch aus, auf den gelegentliche Anspielungen gemacht werden. Auftritte Final Fantasy I Obwohl die bekannten Reitvögel im ersten Teil noch keinen eigenen Auftritt haben, erinnern die Statuen in Schloss Cornelia in den GBA und PSP-Versionen an Chocobos. Final Fantasy II right|52px In Final Fantasy II hat der Chocobo seinen ersten Auftritt; er befindet sich in einem Wald südlich von Kashyuon. Er zieht sich automatisch zum Wald zurück, sobald der Spieler vom Chocobo absteigt und wird deshalb vor allem als schnelles Fluchtmittel von Kashyuon und naheliegenden Gebieten nach Bafusk eingesetzt. Final Fantasy III right Chocobos bewohnen in Final Fantasy III Chocobowälder, in denen sie gefunden und für einen Ausritt auf der Weltkarte genutzt werden können. Zudem spielen sie in einer Sidequest eine Rolle, in der man den Schwebenden Kontinent mit einem von ihnen umrunden muss. Es existiert außerdem eine Beschwörung in Gestalt eines Chocobos. Final Fantasy IV 42px|left In Final Fantasy IV gibt es bestimmte Wälder, in denen Chocobos leben. Dort kann man jederzeit einen von ihnen ansprechen und dann auf der Weltkarte mit ihm reiten. Im Verlauf der Handlung ist es notwendig, einen Chocobo zu benutzen, nämlich als der Kristall aus Burg Troia von einem Dunkelelfen entwendet wird. Nördlich von Troia befindet sich ein solcher Wald und dort muss ein schwarzer Chocobo benutzt werden, da nur diese fliegen können und man so die Höhle des Dunkelelfen erreicht. Final Fantasy V 150px|right Final Fantasy VI right Der erste Auftritt der Chocobos vollzieht sich bei der Flucht von Edgar, Lock und Terra von der Burg Figaro in Richtung Süd-Figaro, während die Burg selbst im Sand versinkt. In vielen Städten gibt es Chocobo-Ställe, in denen ein Chocobo gegen ein geringes Entgelt gemietet werden kann, und manche anderen Ställe sind in Wäldern versteckt. Beim Reiten selbst folgt die Kamera dem Vogel und bleibt stets hinter ihm, was zwar für die technischen Spezifikationen der Hardware eine besondere Leistung darstellt, allerdings auch die Orientierung leiden lässt. Setzer kann mit seiner Slot-Fähigkeit eine Chocobo-Herde beschwören, die über die Gegner trampelt. Außerdem wird im Auktionshaus in Jidoor ein Chocobo versteigert, welcher allerdings nie vom Spieler erworben werden kann, da es immer zu einem höheren Gebot kommt. Final Fantasy VII 240px|left Chocobos können hier in Kämpfen eingefangen und später in einer Chocobo-Farm gezüchtet werden. Auf diese Weise erzeugt man andersfarbige Chocobos, die dem Spieler erlauben, neue Geländetypen zu bereisen. Die Farben sind gelb, blau/grün, schwarz und gold. Es gibt vier geheime Höhlen auf der Weltkarte, die man nur mit einem goldenen Chocobo erreicht. Außerdem kann man mit den Tieren bei einem Chocobo-Rennen im Gold Saucer teilnehmen. Zusätzlich gibt es eine Beschwörungs-Substanz namens Choco/Mog, die man schon früh im Spiel findet. Final Fantasy VIII 240px|right Auf einem Feldweg mit Warnschild kann in Winhill ein Chocobo-Küken in die Luft getreten werden, um einige Gegenstände zu erhalten. Tut man dies zu oft, eilt ein ausgewachsener Chocobo herbei, um sich in selber Weise zu rächen. Zudem hat man im Spiel die Möglichkeit, sich in allen sechs Chocobo-Wäldern mit den dort lebenden Reitvögeln anzufreunden, indem man die Chocobo-Mutter anlockt und in dem jeweiligen Hain Items ausgraben lässt. Macht man dies in allen Wäldern, so führen die Chocobos bei Betreten ihres Heiligtums einen Tanz auf und schenken einem die seltene Chocobo-Kid-Karte. Des Weiteren existiert innerhalb des Spiels eine Beschwörung in Form eines Chocobos, die Boko genannt wird. Final Fantasy IX 240px|right In Final Fantasy IX kommen die Chocobos in einer Sidequest vor. Mit ihnen können Schätze ausgegraben werden. Einige Orte sind auch hier nur auf dem Rücken eines Chocobos zugänglich. Abhängig von der Farbe, die sich mir fortschreitender Schatzjagd zwangsläufig ändert, besitzt das Tier unterschiedliche Fähigkeiten. Gelbe Chocobos können nur auf dem Festland laufen, hellblaue hingegen ist es möglich, sich zusätzlich in seichtem Wasser zu bewegen. Rote Chocobos können Berge erklimmen, dunkelblaue sind fabelhafte Schwimmer und goldene können, sofern sie sich in oder über Wäldern befinden, fliegen oder landen. Auf der Weltkarte ist es möglich, das Reittier mit Gizarkraut zu rufen, wenn man sich auf dessen Fußspuren befindet. Für die Sidequest "Such, Chocobo such!" gibt es verschiedene Gebiete, in denen der Mogry Mene dem Spieler und Choco ermöglicht, Gegenstände, Karten und einige "Wichtige Gegenstände" auszugraben. Diese heißen Chocobos Wald, Chocobos Lagune und Chocobos Luftgarten. Neben der Schatzsuche ist das eigentliche Ziel Menes Chocobos Paradies zu erreichen. Dort wartet Choco Blob, der Herrscher des Paradieses, darauf, dass sein Schützling Choco zu ihm kommt. Mit dem Item Todesschote kann der Chocobo auf der Weltkarte besonders tief tauchen, besonders hoch fliegen und Risse in Wänden aufbrechen. Nur so gelangt man nach Chocobos Luftgarten, um einige der stärksten Waffen des Spiels zu erhalten. Final Fantasy X 240px|right Da die frei begehbare Weltkarte im zehnten Teil wegfiel, spielen Chocobos eine geringere Rolle als früher. Die Schiffe, die von der Insel Besaid über Porta Kilika nach Luca reisen, werden durch Chocobos in einem Laufrad betrieben. Es gibt eine Gruppierung innerhalb der Bürgerwehr, die sich Chocobo-Ritter nennt und von Kommandantin Lucille angeführt wird. Ansonsten dienen die Riesenvögel als Zugtiere und werden für den Transport von Waren genutzt. Sie können aber auch auf der Mi'hen-Straße und der Stillen Ebene gegen eine geringe Gebühr ausgeliehen werden. Auf der Stillen Ebene gibt es sogar einige Minispiele zu absolvieren und zudem kann der Spieler mit einem Chocobo ein Rennen veranstalten. Sollte er dieses Rennen gewinnen, so erhält er Zugang zu Tidus' Waffe des Solaris, da deren Wächter das Rennen aus der Nähe betrachten möchte und seinen Posten verlässt. In späteren Rennen wird es möglich, Ballons einzusammlen, die dafür sorgen, dass pro Ballon einige Sekunden von der Zeit abgezogen werden. Beträgt die Zeit am Ende unter 0 Sekunden, so erhält der Spieler als Preis das Solar-Siegel. Unterhalb des Tempel Remium kann man mit einem Chocobo gegen einen seiner Artgenossen ein Rennen veranstalten und somit an Nebelspiegel gelangen. An einigen Stellen liegen Chocobo-Federn auf dem Boden. Sitzt der Spieler auf einem Chocobo, so kann er mit ihm Orte betreten, die anders nicht zu erreichen wären wie den Tempel Remium. Der Feind der Chocobos in Final Fantasy X ist der Bossgegner Chocogourmet. Final Fantasy X-2 120px|right Hier können Chocobos an unterschiedlichen Orten als Gegner auftreten. Sie können die Party angreifen oder die Gegnergruppe mit Spezialtechniken schützen und heilen. Mithilfe von Clasko, einem ehemaligen Chocobo-Ritter, kann die frühere Monsterfarm in eine Chocobofarm umfunktioniert werden. Dort ist es dann möglich, gefangen Vögel unterzubringen, sie aufzuziehen und zu züchten, sowie sie auf Schatzsuche gehen zu lassen. Durch die Schatzsuche kann es vorkommen, dass einige Höhlen in bestimmten Gebieten gefunden werden. Jedoch ist es auch möglich, dass der Chocobo nicht wieder zurückkehrt. Final Fantasy XI 252px|left In Final Fantasy XI zählen Chocobos zu den schnelleren Fortbewegungsmitteln; so ist man mit einem gemieteten Chocobo zweimal schneller unterwegs als zu Fuß, wobei vom Spieler gezüchtete Reitvögel sich noch schneller oder langsamer fortbewegen, je nachdem, wie die Aufzucht erfolgte. Um einen Chocobo reiten zu können, muss der Spieler einen in einem Chocobo-Stall mieten, was nur möglich ist, wenn zuvor ein Chocobo-Führerschein in einer Nebenaufgabe erhalten wurde. Spielern ist es außerdem möglich, an weiteren Chocobo-Minispielen teilzunehmen, in denen man mit den Reitvögeln verborgene Schätze suchen muss. In der Erweiterung ''Treasures of Aht Urhgan'' besteht für den Spieler zudem die Möglichkeit, Chocobos zu züchten und aufzuziehen. Man kann dabei seinen eigenen Chocobo großziehen und dessen Stärken und Schwächen bestimmen, um diese bei den Rennen auf der Chocobo-Rennbahn zu nutzen. Final Fantasy XII 200px|right In Final Fantasy XII sind Chocobos kein seltener Anblick. Meistens begegnen einem gelbe Chocobos in Ivalice, die ausgeliehen und geritten werden können. Sie sind die einzige zahme Art. In der Wildnis lebende Chocobo Arten sind oft feindselig und greifen Reisende mitunter an. Zu ihnen gehören unter anderem eine wilde gelbe Art, sowie schwarze, rote, braune, grüne und weiße Exemplare. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Hauptartikel: Chocobo (FFXII:RW) Im Nachfolger des zwölften Teils der Serie gibt es wieder Chocobos, nur diesmal sind sie einfache Gegner. Dem Spieler ist es ebenfalls möglich, die Esper Chocobo auf dem Ring des Paktes zu binden und dann selber im Kampf zu beschwören. Final Fantasy XIII 160px|left Mit dem Chocoboküken gibt es in diesem Teil einen der kleinsten Vertreter der ganzen Serie. Ursprünglich wollte Sazh seinem Sohn dieses Küken schenken, coch er kam nicht dazu und trägt es nun in seinem Afro bei sich. Unter den ausgewachsenen Exemplaren gibt es sogar zwei Arten, einmal die in Cocoon und die in Pulse, wobei letztere scheinbar größer sind und eine dunklere Federfärbung haben. Auffallend sind bei den Pulse-Chocobos zudem die großen Ohrlappen, welche bei den Artgenossen aus Cocoon komplett fehlen. Das Küken von Sazh ist ein Cocoon-Chocobo. Final Fantasy XIV Chocobos treten auch im vierzehnten Teil der Serie in Erscheinung. Sie tragen ein gelbliches Federkleid mit orangenen Federbüscheln auf ihrem Kopf und auf dem Schwanz. Final Fantasy Tactics 150px|right In Final Fantasy Tactics gibt es drei verschiedene Arten von Chocobos, nämlich die gelben, schwarzen und roten. Sie unterscheiden sich jeweils geringfügig in den Fähigkeiten, die sie im Kampf benutzen. Wenn ein Chocobo in einer Auseinandersetzung eingesetzt wird, kann ein menschlicher Charakter auf ihm reiten und sich so wesentlich schneller fortbewegen und über Hindernisse hinwegfliegen. Zudem existiert ein optional spielbarer Chocobo-Charakter, der den Namen Boko trägt. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance left In diesem Spiel werden Chocobos von den Richtern als Reittiere benutzt. Zudem können Animisten die Fähigkeit Chocobo-Rausch ausführen, die eine Gruppe von Chocobos herbeiruft, welche alles niedertrampelt, was sich auf ihrem Weg befindet und so Schaden anrichtet. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift 250px|right Chocobos treten hier als Gegner in Erscheinung, die durch den Moogle-Job Chocobo-Ritter geschwächt und geritten werden können. Es gibt sechs verschiedene Farbvariationen (gelb, grün, braun, rot, weiß und schwarz), wobei jede ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten besitzt, die auch der Chocobo-Ritter nutzen kann. Andere Auftritte Chocobo-Serie 140px|right Chocobo (oftmals als Bezeichnung eines bestimmten Charakters mit dem Namen "Chocobo") ist der Protagonist seiner eigenen Spin-Off-Reihe, zu der Spiele unterschiedlicher Genres zählen. Einige dieser Spiele wurden jedoch nur in Japan veröffentlicht. *Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon *Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2 *Chocobo Racing *Dice de Chocobo *Chocobo Stallion *Hataraku Chocobo *Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales *Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon *Chocobo Racing 3D Kingdom Hearts In Kingdom Hearts I und Kingdom Hearts Re:coded gibt es einen Anhänger mit dem Namen "Metall-Chocobo", welcher die Form eines Chocobos hat. Mystic Quest Legend left Chocobos erscheinen hier als Wetterhähne; zusätzlich werden sie von den Stadtleuten für mystische Geschöpfe gehalten. Musik Die Chocobos besitzen eine eigene Hymne, die bei fast jedem ihrer Auftritte gespielt wird. Es handelt sich dabei immer um die gleiche Melodie, die aber in den einzelnen Spielen neu interpretiert wird, sei es durch hinzugefügte Elemente, Instrumente oder ganze Stilrichtungen. Die Stimmung ist aber stets sehr fröhlich und aufgeheitert. Trivia *Die Chocobos haben neben den Mogrys die meisten Auftritte in der ganzen Serie. en:Chocobo es:Chocobo it:Chocobo ja:チョコボ Kategorie:Final Fantasy Merkmale Kategorie:Final Fantasy I Kategorie:Final Fantasy II Kategorie:Final Fantasy III Kategorie:Final Fantasy IV Kategorie:Final Fantasy V Kategorie:Final Fantasy VI Kategorie:Final Fantasy VII Kategorie:Final Fantasy VIII Kategorie:Final Fantasy IX Kategorie:Final Fantasy X Kategorie:Final Fantasy XI Kategorie:Final Fantasy XII Kategorie:Final Fantasy XIII Kategorie:Final Fantasy XIV